hypothetical_servantsfandomcom-20200213-history
Avicebron
The official name is Solomon Ben Judah Ibn Gabiro. He was a cabalist dealing with the philosophers of the 11th century, poets, and Cabala, a genre of witchcraft. Class: Caster Attribute: Human Alignments: Lawful - Neutral Active Skills First Skill: Numerology B Increases own Arts performance for 3 turns. Increases own Buster performance for 3 turns. Second Skill: High-Speed Incantation B+ Charges own NP gauge. Third Skill: Fig Tree of Tranquility EX Grants self On-Death-Activate buff for 5 turns. (The effects of the buff triggers when the servant dies while this buff is still active.) When the servant dies, grants party's Invincibility for 2 attacks, 3 turns. (3 attacks at skill level 10.) When the servant dies, recovers party's HP. Passive Skills Territory Creation B Increases own Arts performance by 8%. Item Construction B+ Increases own debuff success rate by 9%. Bond Bond 1 Height / Weight: 161 cm · 52 kg Source: lore Region: Europe Attribute: Order · Medium Gender: Male It is reported that he made the foundation of Kabbalah. Bond 2 Spinning the Kabbalah is one of the magic base, Caster specialized in casting golem. The extent of the budget and long-term process of magician of the ordinary just to build a manufacturing plant of the Golem is bankrupt tens of times, but it is necessary, cast Golem has the power of the same extent as the E rank Servant, budget continues As long as it is produced indefinitely. However, golem that appears during normal battle, It is only used for temporary battle, There is no durability at all. Bond 3 ○ Floral fruits of peace: EX According to legend he was killed by a certain man who jealous of his poetry and buried at the root of the tree of the fig. Humans who wondered at the time that figs put too sweet fruit were excavated, It is said that a man's sin has been exposed. Bond 4 "Crown: light of wisdom" Rank: A + Classification: Anti army treasure Range: 1 to 10 Maximum capture: 100 people Golem Kettermarkt. The unfinished treasure which the caster made before life to not come true. Imitated the "original human (Adam)", An autonomous inherent boundary that continues to repaint the world as long as it exists. However, as with golems, materials that exist in reality are necessary. Even if the caster as a creator is destroyed, it continues to move regardless, as long as the feet are on the ground due to the blessings from the earth, it never will be destroyed. The weapon is an obsidian sword. As a core, we need a sorcerer on the heart part. The strength of this core, the strength of this giant also changes according to compatibility. Although the initial material is 15 meters at best, it is 30 meters by supplying magical power from the earth, It gradually becomes huge with 60 meters. Eventually this giant became paradise itself, It will transform all of the world into a gentle and peaceful one. Bond 5 It would be somewhat difficult to handle as a servant or caster. If it is for the realization of his dream, You can understand it from the part that trample everyone without mercy. He often suffered from illness due to sickness, especially skin disease was heavy. For that reason it has been told that it was pessimistic and pessimistic. In this work, I can understand that feeling around when I never take a mask and expose my face. In historical fact, Aviceclón is said to have conveyed its philosophical thought from Arabia to Europe. In other words, it can be said that it helped to create a culture of Renaissance. He also produced the word "cabala" from the word "to receive" in Hebrew. In the legend he says that he also cast a female golem to make himself a choreographer. Noble Phantasm King's Crown: Light of Wisdom: Golem Keter Malkuth Deal heavy damage to all enemies Level Increase NP Gain of all allies (3 turns) Overcharge Saint Graph Avicebron1.jpg Avicebron2.jpg Avicebron3.png Avicebron4.png